Jonathan Jarocki
Name: Jonathan Edward Jarocki Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Gore, Movies, Video Games Appearance: Jonathan is one of the taller students in the class, topping off at six feet and weighing 180 pounds, giving him an average appearance, however most of the weight is fat since the only muscle Jonathan has is the little he gets from helping his family put stuff away on high shelves. He isn’t the best looking kid either, his large ears stick out from his head, his nose is covered with the scars from the pimples that he had popped, and his curly dark brown hair sticks up wildly from his head before going down the back of his neck, a result of never doing anything to it. He wears a pair of glasses over his blue eyes, but the lenses are so dirty and smudged from him taking them off with his fingers too much that it is a miracle he can even see. He has short legs, most of his height coming from his torso, but long arms and fingers, causing the more condescending students to compare him to ET, and large feet. Oddly enough, given his thick hair, his eyebrows are almost nonexistent, he does not know why though a common excuse was he burnt them off. He has a rather typical fashion style, even if he atypically only chooses to wear black clothes, wearing jeans and t-shirts, however due to his family; these are usually old and worn. He also wears a black hooded jacket with the zipper broken off, the only thing he has left from his grandmother and a pair of size 14 boots, but no socks since he thinks they take too long to put on. Biography: Jonathan was born in Ocala, Florida to his mom and dad, Cindy and John, with his younger sisters, Jennifer and Jacqueline being born within in the next six years, each kid two years apart. Jonathan was a bit of a contrast with his father, while his dad was a military-raised man who loved exercise; Jonathan was quiet and shy, usually finding escape in books. Somewhere around his fourteenth birthday, Jonathan grew a deep interest in anything involving death, probably due to his uncle’s job as a mortician, he would read books on the subject, watch the goriest movies he could find, usually imagining the deaths of people he knew . As a result, Jonathan quickly lost friends, which only caused him to become cynical and stressed, quickly learning to just ignore the rest of humanity as a “huge pile of shit” as he so eloquently put it. However, despite his loner status, he still chose to talk to people, however he became more specific about his friends only choosing to talk to people he felt he could trust. His parents however refused to put him in therapy since his father did not believe it would help. Around his sixteenth birthday, his dad retired from the military which was not without its hardships, without the steady paycheck, his parents bounced from job to job, usually leaving Jonathan home alone with Jacqueline, Jennifer having gone the opposite route of Jonathan and become quite the social butterfly. However, things started looking up when his dad accepted a truck driver job in Iowa. Therefore, the family went along with Jennifer’s boyfriend, Justin Fowler. Jonathan quickly started to hate Justin, though it was not always shown and the two did get along at some points, Justin even introducing Jonathan to the worlds of cigarettes and vodka, (Jonathan quickly left the latter one, claiming the taste of it was vile). However Justin’s time was limited, Jonathan’s dad never truly left the military in his mind and was a strict conservative and believer in ideals like “guilty till proven innocent”. Justin to him was nothing more than a “punkass kid” and was quickly thrown out after a rage filled argument. This however came with the price of Jonathan’s access to the cigarettes, (his dad having forbidden any drugs of any sort, a bit hypocritical of him considering he was frequent user of chewing tobacco.) Jonathan grew even more distant, lashing out at his dad several times. Eventually his father sent him away to St Paul to live with his grandparents and his cousin, Sarah. He grew close with them, since they did not have the structure that his father tried to impose on him. His grandfather, an archery instructor, even taught him how to shoot a bow. However, his grandmother was not always there mentally and eventually was sent to the hospital. Jonathan entered the twelfth grade with his usually cynicism, but also with a newfound depression since his grandmother, one of the few people he was close with had passed away due to complications with Alzheimer’s. The disease and death took a heavy toll on Jonathan, and he grew even more distant from people, usually resorting to snapping at anyone who tried to start out a conversation. However, after some meetings with a therapist that his grandfather had hired to help him out, Jonathan grew friendlier, but still was precise on his friends. However with his friends, he became very friendly, an almost complete opposite of his normal personality, usually being nicer and kinder than normal. Jonathan over all is a distant kid, having few friends at all in his grade and refusing to join any clubs. He is a pyromaniac, usually keeping three lighters hidden away in his pocket. He has a vast knowledge of killing and gory films, and considers Takashi Miike to be a genius; however, he also has shown interest in other films, as well as anime and video games, usually quoting them when he does talk to his friends. He still goes to the archery range every Saturday to practice with his grandfather, and has become close friends with his cousin. Advantages: Jonathan has a vast knowledge of many subjects, thanks to his days spent in the library when he was younger, though he sometimes forgets these things because of time passed, with the exception of death and gore, he has become almost indifferent to death. He has severe trust issues, which might lead to him working alone and small skill with a bow. Disadvantages: Jonathan has large feet, which causes him to have an awkward gait. This might make it hard for him to traverse vegetation. He also does not exercise much, and is winded quickly while running. The trust issues once again factor in, since Jonathan is more likely to refuse help from a stranger, believing they just want to finish him off. Designated Number: Male Student no. 015 --- Designated Weapon: Steyr TMP (x4 clips 15 9mm rounds) Conclusion: Well, any gun is a good draw here, but book smarts ain't going to do you much good here pal! Better get wise boy 015, or all that knowledge you used will go to waste. The above biography is as written by Gambit508. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Gambit508, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: Madeleine Smith Collected Weapons: Steyr TMP (assigned weapon, to Vivien Morin) Allies: Alexander Campbell presumably Anna Chase Enemies: Charlene Norris, Hayley Kelly, Peter Siu, Meredith Hemmings, Madeleine Smith, Vivien Morin, Edward Belmont, Mike Moretti, Violet Druce Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jonathan woke up against a wall in the Mansion area. He then acted annoying and somehow managed to get Alexander Campbell on his side. He then moved to the Greens, attacked Charlene Norris after bumming a cigarette from Hayley Kelly, and ran like hell to the Hall of Mirrors where he briefly met up with Scott McGregor and Steve Barnes. He then went to the logging road, opened fire wildly on people and got shot to death by Madeleine Smith. '''Post-Game Evaluation: I don't think anyone's gonna be mourning this guy! Score one for Miss Smith! Memorable Quotes: '"Look, just... just keep safe. And... And if you... if you see Anna Chase, tell her... to... keep safe... and that I'm..." ~ His last words, given William Shatner style. Other/Trivia *Jonathan Jarocki is a self insert of the handler's more negative qualities. *Jonathan driving a Pontiac Firebird was a refrence to the classic show Knight Rider *As revealed in his first in-game post, he had broken up with Anna Chase just before getting on the bus. The OOC reason was most of the handlers who discussed the pairings did not like it. *Jonathan was inactive killed when his handler was banned from the site. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. '''Pre-Game: *Survival of the Attentive *9 Out of 10 Students Say Statistics Suck *The Odd Couple *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *"This one time, I had to use a lamp as a pillow" *White Knight Nightmare *Mirror Mirror *Wants and Needs Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Jarocki. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Here's to Jonathan. Gambit wrote an honest character, a rarity even for this site. We all know he wasn't the best writer, but as self-inserts go, this was mad gutsy--and I appreciate it. -Storyspoiler *To be honest, I never really liked Gambit's characters much. HOWEVER, Daniel's death was a definite improvement over Remi's and Chris's. It wasn't anything more than decent, but there were signs that Gambit was improving as a writer. - General Goose *You know, Jonathan wasn't perfect, but he wasn't terrible either. He was a very, very flawed person, but that doesn't reflect too poorly on him as a character. I do think that he suffered from some things happening offscreen, and from some early inconsistency as Gambit tried to figure out what to do with him. He wasn't an amazing character or anything. That said, he was a character someone actually cared about, and that puts him a few notches over a good chunk of the early game deaths. - MurderWeasel *Has it really been four years? Damn, time flies. Well, yeah... All of my characters were pretty much shit, but Jon was a special kind of shit. Remi (who was also a pretty insulting character for asexuals) was knocked off early in a pathetic attempt at getting the first death and Chris was a sacrifice made up of my deluded views on Christianity at the time. Daniel was slightly better but honestly was just there for another character slot. Jon was a self-insert, everyone knows that, and I definitely tried to make him a major star to obvious detriment. I suppose I succeeded in a sense. Be careful what you wish for and all. He was inconsistent, misogynistic, flat as hell, and a tiny bit rapey. Plus my writing was horrible back then. Looking back now, almost half a decade later, it's almost horrific to see how I was. I deserved the ban, and honestly it should've been done much earlier. I was a horrible person who switched between terrible creep behavior, rampant bouts of "look at me" behavior, and a clear bit of paranoia in regards to certain members. And that's not even getting into the whole Tortura thing. The fact that people thought it was perfectly reasonable for me to be behind the TV Tropes shock site thing a few years ago says a lot. I like to think I've improved a lot since then, in both writing and social skills, but then I wasn't a good judge of those back then. I doubt anybody will read this, but I'd like to take this moment to apologize for my behavior. I was wrong to a point that wrong seems too light a word. I'd like to specifically apologize to Kamikaze, Rachel, and Inky, wherever you are. You guys took the brunt of my horribleness and I can't make that up to you. I'm dreadfully sorry. -Gambit508 Category:V4 Students